


They Say The Good Die Young

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Non-Canonical Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allison, watch out!” He called as he used his werewolf speed to jump over the fence and get Allison out of the way just in time, but just as he moved her into the clear, he felt the oni’s blade cut right through the apex of his heart and pull out immediately.</p><p>“Losing your alpha is like…..it’s like losing your powers. You become about ten times weaker without an alpha. Without realizing it, you draw power from your alpha- the same way your alpha draws power from you. That’s why a werewolf in a pack is stronger than an omega.” Derek explained. </p><p>They worked together as a pack one last time to defeat the nogitsune. And when all was said and done, they dressed up in all black on a rainy day and buried a piece of their souls six feet under ground as Scott’s body was lowered in the coffin into the ground. It was done. The war is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody Ever Said That Victory Came Without Casualties

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written a few weeks back, but I just hit 500 followers on Twitter (again....in 2013 I had almost 900, but I kinda stopped using it, and lost about 600 followers). Anyway, I promised that I'd upload a fic when I hit 500, so here's as promised. It's not really Stydia, which is what I actually promised...oops. It's kind of a general pack fic. It's set in 3x23/3x24. It's an alternate universe where Allison doesn't die, but someone else (you can probably guess by the summary) dies in her place. Prepare the ice cream and tissues this is bound to make you cry and hate me. *Insert evil smile here* 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Teen Wolf, it's characters, or the Lyrics used as the titles from Former Vandal's song War Pt.II. 
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos on my other fic As Fate Would Have It. They're highly appreciated....I promise. Enjoy. :)

Allison saw out of the corner of her eye that Isaac was on the verge of death due to the oni kicking his werewolf ass, so she grabbed an arrow and shot at the oni in front of her, but just as the arrow left her bow, another oni hit it down. She officially had only one arrow left, the young huntress reached behind her head and grabbed it, placing it, carefully, in position. She aimed at the shadow ninja about ten feet ahead of her and let it fly through the air, in slow motion, it hit it’s target, causing the oni to explode into yellow mist, the earth shook and the nogitsune watched half surprised, half impressed. But mainly annoyed that the young dark haired woman had actually managed to find a way to defeat his minions. 

Speaking of the huntress, she herself, was rather surprised the silver arrow had worked as planned, she was also quite proud of herself. A small smile began to tug at the corners of her lips when she heard Scott yelling her name.

“Allison, watch out!” He called as he used his werewolf speed to jump over the fence and get Allison out of the way just in time, but just as he moved her into the clear, he felt the oni’s blade cut right through the apex of his heart and pull out immediately. Scott knew he wouldn’t make it.

The human girl fell to the ground under the weight of her alpha. She had heard the dark blade pierce through flesh and bone and muscle and bone and flesh again as it cut straight through Scott, one side to the other.

Scott pushed himself off of her, allowing her to sit up and get a better look at his wound.

The nogitsune smirked evilly, then motioned for the oni to follow him as he walked away, happy that someone was gonna die tonight and it wasn’t gonna be him.

Time seemed to slow down as horror etched itself onto Allison’s face. Her hands reached to his wound, black blood dripping on to them. “Scott….” She felt her breathing quicken and her heart start to pound in her chest.

“It’s okay.” He coughed, faking a smile through his intense pain, but Allison could see through it, she could also see the crimson red blood turning black on his bottom lip and the black liquid coming through his dark red shirt and his gray jacket.  She felt the blood seeping through his clothes onto hers. Not to mention, the blood covering his hand on his wound.

She had already lost too many people in the past year, she couldn’t lose Scott too.

Allison shook her head. “No, no, Scott, you’re not…..you can’t….please, don’t.” She pleaded through watery eyes and shallow breaths.

Kira, and Isaac watched as Scott slowly paled in complexion unable to move, too shocked. Mrs. Yukimura looked on, no expression on her face, too used to people dying around her.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Scott said as tears formed in his puppy brown eyes and his breathing began to switch between being rapid and shallow, and long and deep ones.

“It’s perfect.” He added, a tear slipping down his cheek as an inky smile appeared on his face.

“Scott, please….please, don’t.” Allison’s voice cracking as hot salty tears fell past her eyelashes onto her milky skin.

“I saved you, Allison. And the rest of the pack…...is safe too.” The true alpha stated as his own voice cracked and a few more tears made their way down his cheeks.

Then, in the tunnels, Lydia felt death falling upon one of her pack members, which made her powers strengthen, forcing her to want to scream. After seeing a vision of Scott bleeding out in Allison’s arms, unable to contain her powers any longer, her scream pierced through silence of the night as she called Scott’s name, it echoed through the tunnels. The young banshee collapsed into Stiles’ unconscious arms, sobbing in grief.

Derek heard Lydia’s scream from his loft, gravity pulled him down to his knees, and he let out a weak howl before a few tears rolled down his face.

The Sheriff heard it from his office at the station and immediately grabbed a gun, walkie-talkie, and a few deputies before rushing to the scene. He thought about what this would be like for Melissa, sure she was a very strong woman, but this was her son. Her only child. Dead. If this was Stiles, he would rather die than live another day.

Argent heard it as he ran with a loaded gun in his hand through the gate of Oak Creek. He froze as he saw his daughter holding her first love in her arms, his heart sank to the bottom of his chest. He had an idea of what she was going through, you know, with losing his wife not too long ago in his own arms. It was devastating to say the least.

As soon as Melissa registered Lydia’s scream, she felt her heart shatter and the woman collapsed onto the ground screaming and sobbing uncontrollably, pounding her fists onto the tile floor of the hospital. A few of the nearby nurses and doctors ran to her side to comfort her and hold her.

“Allison…..” Scott said, his breathing becoming more and more shallow with each word he spoke. “You have to tell-tell her….I love her, okay?” He said, his eyes pleading with the girl holding onto him tighter and tighter as his life force started slipping away from his body.

Allison felt her heart tearing apart at the seams and her mind raced with all the reasons Scott couldn’t die. Like, Stiles needed him. And his mom…..oh his mom, his poor mother….she couldn’t- didn’t deserve to- lose her son.

“You can’t, please, Scott. We need you….I need you….you’re mom- she needs you, Scott.” Allison pleaded, her eyes beaming with hope,  though she had a feeling deep down that it wasn’t gonna work, it was too late, maybe had she thought of it sooner, it would’ve worked.

“She’s strong….you all are…..you especially, Alli-Allison.” Scott reached up, his fingers brushing against her lips. “You’re one of the strongest people I know…..that’s- that’s why….I fell for you.” He said, his voice starting to slip away.

Again, Allison smiled, bitter sweetly this time. She watched his chest as it’s movements slowed down, his skin was starting to freeze, and his body was falling limp in her arms. She also realized just how pale he looked….it was like she was staring down at a ghost of her first love.

Her first love…..the first person she ever loved, the person she’ll always love, the person she still loves.

“Sco-Scott, I-I still love you, you know that, right?” She asked, her voice faltering.

“I-I still lo-love you too, Alli-Allison Argent.” Scott struggled to say as his bloodied hand fell from her face, one last a smile tugged at his lips, and one more tear fell down the side of his cheek. His breathing faded to nothingness. And his eyes flashed  a bright red once more before fading to blackness and closing forever.

Allison leaned down, choking back a sob, she pressed her lips to his forehead one last time. The  seventeen year old girl held him tighter as sobs took over her body.

And the world fell silent around them.


	2. If You Die, Do We Die With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lyd- Lydia?”
> 
> The girl choked back a sob as her green eyes met his, she let go of his shirt.
> 
> “What...what happened?” Stiles asked, weakly.
> 
> “It’s Sco-Scott.” She said, breaking into another round of sobs.
> 
> Lydia didn’t need to say anymore, Stiles knew.
> 
> “So, I have to ask, how did your friend die?” The district attorney asked, professionally.
> 
> “It all happened so fast.” Allison explained, her voice barely above a whisper.
> 
> “So, why did you call us all here, Derek?” Isaac asked, his cuts and bruises still not healed, far from healed, actually.
> 
> “Because…..your alpha is dead. Scott is dead and you need to understand what it means to lose a member of your pack. I know each of you felt it last night and still feel it right now.” Derek answered, completely clinical.
> 
> “So, now that Scott’s dead….what happens to our pack? Who becomes the alpha?” Lydia wondered.
> 
> “So…..does that mean our pack dies with Scott’s death?” Allison asked, keeping her voice distant and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Here's the second chapter. So, I have the third chapter written, right? But I'm not entirely sure if I'm in love with it, so it might get uploaded as is tomorrow or you might have to wait until I decide if I wanna change it, which could be by tomorrow or could be a few days. So, just be patient, loves. Anyway, thanks for the kudos on the last chapter, as previously stated, they're highly appreciated. 
> 
> Oh, and like always, I don't have anyone to proof read this, so if there's any mistakes, which I don't think there are, but if there, just let me know and I'll fix them. : ) 
> 
> And if you can't tell by the first chapter and by my other fic As Fate Would Have It, I apparently really enjoy re-writing Allison's death for other Teen Wolf characters.....mainly the boys (and by the boys I mean Stiles and Scott...I actually have another fic where Stiles dies, but I doubt it will ever see the light of day....that is unless you guys want it to?). Maybe one day I'll write an AU of Allison dying (like later in life or in a different scenario) or Lydia dying (you know just to make it even and not make it seem like I'm sexist or anything lol), but we'll see. 
> 
> Of course we have to include the disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Wolf or it's characters.

When Stiles came to, after being unconscious for a good ten minutes, he woke to Lydia clutching her hands around his shirt, her mascara running down her face and her eyes puffy and red. It was more than obvious she had been crying. 

“Lyd- Lydia?”

The girl choked back a sob as her green eyes met his, she let go of his shirt.

“What...what happened?” Stiles asked, weakly.

“It’s Sco-Scott.” She said, breaking into another round of sobs.

Lydia didn’t need to say anymore, Stiles knew.

Stiles blinked rapidly and swallowed thickly. He felt his heart stop beating and tears build up in his eyes, quickly falling down his pale cheeks. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d say it felt like time had frozen around him and his world stopped spinning.

“No…..no…..Scott...he can’t…..he can’t be dead.” He whispered.  

The banshee in his arms, cried harder, but no tears fell. Stiles held onto her tighter, letting his chin touch her strawberry blonde curls.

As he continued to think about what happened that night, he felt the need to see for himself.

“Lydia?”

She looked up at him and searched his eyes, within seconds she was standing up and helping him to stand. She took most of his weight as they made their way to the where the battle had taken place.

Time seemed so slow as they walked through the tunnels. But finally, the two found everyone in either a state of shock or sobbing.

Almost immediately, Stiles felt himself lose his balance and his heart start pounding in his chest as he lost the ability to breath properly and his mind raced with memories of Scott throughout the years.

Lydia tried to catch him, but she found herself too weak to continue holding him up. She quickly realized what was happening to Stiles. He was having a panic attack and it was coming on quicker than it had last time. Probably because his best friend was  _ dead  _ only a few feet infront of him, where as last time, his dad was only missing, not dying or already dead.

“Stiles….Stiles, look at me.” She said, grabbing his face in her hands. “Breathe, okay?”

“I-I can’t….I-I can’t.” He told her through rapid breathing.

Her thoughts started racing with information on how to stop a panic attack, but the only thing that came to her mind was kissing him. She could just tell him to hold his breath. But a kiss would cause a distraction, which he could definitely use she reasoned. Lydia knew she didn’t have much time before Stiles’ body went into shock because he was already weak after the nogitsune separated from him, so she pulled his face closer to hers and without any hesitation, her lips were connecting with his, purely for scientific reasons, she told herself.

Unlike last time, Stiles wasn’t that surprised that Lydia had pressed their lips together. He focused on the way they tasted like sweet cinnamon flavored apples, but also like something minty. Or maybe he was mixing up her breath and the taste of her lips? Either way, the taste of Lydia Martin was intoxicating. He also focused on how soft and velvety they felt against his chapped lips. And how her tiny fingers latched onto his cheeks like she was desperate, like her life depended on this kiss.

Lydia let her tongue slide between his lips, she tasted the bitterness of his breath, and a hint of tea, it wasn’t all bad, she supposed, nothing like Jackson’s breath or Aiden’s, thank god. Last time she kissed Stiles was because of a panic attack he was having in the locker room and he had been too shocked that she was kissing him to kiss her back. But this time, she felt his tongue battling for dominance with hers and he was obviously much more confident.

There was a spark like they talked about in the movies that she had picked up on it the first time around too, but they had never talked about it after the locker room because she had brushed it off as a way to get him to hold his breath, to stop his panic attack.

Finally, desperate for air, Lydia pulled back from the kiss, her pained olive green eyes meeting his soft honey brown ones.

He stared at her, romantic eyes and all, his jaw slack, and his lips parted and swollen from their kiss.

But as soon as his eyes took in the scenery around him and he remembered why his panic attack had started, he felt his blood boil and his body tense up.

“What the hell, Lydia?” He asked, anger spilling from his voice.

She looked at him, her head tilted and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Scott is dead…..and-and you kiss me to stop my panic attack?” Stiles says, both angry and confused.

“What was I supposed to do? Watch you stop breathing and lose another friend tonight?” She half asked, half screamed, her voice going up a few octaves.

“YESSSS!” He yelled, more than just a little pissed off. He’d  _ much  _ rather be dead than live with the fact that it’s his fault his  _ best friend is dead. _

Mostly everyone stared at the pair, wondering what was happening when suddenly sirens could be heard and everyone’s attention flew to deputies and the sheriff arriving at the scene.

Sheriff Stilinski spotted Stiles at the far end of the former internment camp by the tunnels with a certain strawberry blonde. He ran over to his son and with little hesitation, wrapped his arms around the seventeen year old. “Thank god, you’re okay.”

“Come on, let’s get you outta here.” The sheriff stated as he helped Stiles on to his feet.

Stiles’ father mouthed a ‘Thank you’ to Lydia before helping Stiles to walk away from the tragedy that had occurred there no more than fifteen minutes ago.

Lydia simply smiled at the older man before pushing herself off the ground and fixing her dress.

* * *

Lydia, Stiles, Allison, Kira, and Isaac were now sitting down in the sheriff’s station for questioning.

“So, I have to ask, how did your friend die?” The district attorney asked, professionally.

“He was attacked by a group of guys.” Lydia answered, her voice void of emotion.

“And did any of you see the weapon used to kill Scott?”

They all shook their heads while staring at the ground, eyes dead to the world. And that’s exactly how they felt….dead. The were all drained of energy and the supernatural creatures of the pack, felt powerless.

“I need at least one of you to look me in the eye and tell me what you did see.” He stated, annoyed.

Allison looked straight into his eyes. “We told you what we saw. Nothing.”

“I don’t believe that.  _ Five  _ of you were there when he died and not  _ one  _ of you saw  _ anything  _ useful?”

“It all happened so fast.” Allison explained, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Fine. One more question.”

Allison gave the DA a look that edged him to continue.

“What were you doing at Oak Creek, anyway?”

Allison, being the only one looking up at him, swallowed thickly. “Uh…..we were-”

“Aw...come on, Greyson, leave them alone, they just lost a close friend. I doubt they were doing anything to get themselves in trouble.” The sheriff said, leaning up against the doorframe.

Greyson shot the other man a pointed look.

“No, no, it’s fine, Sheriff, he needs to know the truth.” Allison said, biting her tongue as to not make some snarky comment.

“We were just walking around town when we saw these guys in all black out of the corner of our eyes in Oak Creek, so we went in to check it out and next thing we knew…...they attacked Scott with some kind of black blade….it was long….maybe eight inches or so?” The dark haired girl explained, having come up with the lie on the spot.

The district attorney simply nodded his head and turned to the deputy writing all the information down, before letting the five teens go.

* * *

 

The next morning around 11:30 am, the five teens arrived at Derek’s loft, freshly bathed and wearing blood-free clothes. 

“So, why did you call us all here, Derek?” Isaac asked, his cuts and bruises still not healed, far from healed, actually.

“Because…..your alpha is dead. Scott is dead and you need to understand what it means to lose a member of your pack. I know each of you felt it last night and still feel it right now.” Derek answered, completely clinical.

Stiles plopped down on the couch, followed by Allison and Lydia. Kira stood next to the couch ready to sit if it got to be too much to handle. And Isaac was leaning against the table, trying to keep a cool composure.

“So, what is this- is this some kind of therapy session that you’re gonna make us all attend for the rest of our lives?” Stiles asked with a noticeable lacking of his usual sarcasm, but there was definitely still a bite to the question that was very Stiles-like.

“Something like that.” The werewolf answered.

“Look, I know you’d all probably much rather be sitting at home, mourning right now, but I don’t think any of you realize what losing your alpha means, so I’m gonna explain it to you.” He said, taking a seat on the coffee table.

“Peter and Cora said something about it being like losing a limb.” Stiles commented.

“That’s just losing a member of your pack,  _ not  _ the  _ alpha _ .” Derek corrected.

“Losing your alpha is like…..it’s like losing your powers. You become about ten times weaker without an alpha. Without realizing it, you draw power from your alpha- the same way your alpha draws power from you. That’s why a werewolf in a pack is stronger than an omega.” Derek explained.

“But some of us are human.” Allison replied, her tone cold as she pointed to herself and Stiles.

“Yes, well, you were still part of Scott’s pack and therefore, he could’ve still drawn power from you. Specifically, your humanity.”

The teens listened to Derek, closely huddled together, on the edge of their seats.

“So, does the fact that Scott was a True Alpha play into this…..or no?” Kira asked, curiously.

Derek thought  about what he knew of True Alpha’s for a moment before answering. “More than likely, yes, it probably does because he didn’t kill anyone to get his alpha powers, meaning he drew on your powers more than a regular alpha would and vice versa.”

“Wait. If he was drawing on our powers, then wouldn’t his death make us more powerful since no one is drawing on our powers anymore?” Isaac asked, confused.

The older werewolf shook his head. “No, because you also drew power from him, large amounts, equal amounts of powers.”

Isaac nodded in understanding.

“So, now that Scott’s dead….what happens to our pack? Who becomes the alpha?” Lydia wondered.

“No one. Or maybe a human?” Derek’s eyes flew between Stiles and Allison.

“Why not Isaac….he’s a werewolf?” Stiles suggested, not really wanting the responsibility of being the alpha.

“I’m leaving town in few days. I think I might meet up with Jackson in London or something.” The dark blonde werewolf says.

“He would’ve had to kill Scott and takes his power to be the alpha, anyway.” Derek answered.

“Oh…..right, of course.” Stiles said, snippily.

“So…..does that mean our pack dies with Scott’s death?” Allison asked, keeping her voice distant and cold.  

Derek shrugged. “Only if you let it.”

“What about the nogitsune?” Stiles asks.

The five teens looked between each other, silently agreeing to disband the pack, but only after they defeat the nogitsune.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. The War Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, they dressed up in all black on a rainy day (it was like the sky knew they were sad) and buried a piece of their souls six feet under ground as Scott’s body was lowered in the coffin into the ground. It was done. The war is over. 
> 
> “Do you think Stiles will ever be okay again?” Allison asks, solemnly while unpacking a few shirts for her suitcase. 
> 
> “Why is there a knife on the carpet, Stiles?” Lydia says, noticing the silver blade, a stark contrast against the carpet. 
> 
> “And why is there blood on your shirt?” Allison asks, concern filling her voice as she steps closer to her friend. 
> 
> “You were trying to kill yourself…….weren’t you?” It’s more of a statement than a question, but she’s confused, so it comes out as a mix between the two. 
> 
> “Huh, I, honestly, hadn’t even noticed the blade.” He attempts to joke, but it falls on deaf ears. 
> 
> Lydia sits down on the bed next to Stiles, taking his hands in hers like a sandwich. “Stiles, why would you try to do that?” Her voice faltering. 
> 
> “Because it’s all too much.” He says, sadness boiling over and the hot, salty water falls from his usually warm, soft, romantic brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There's suicidal thoughts/kind of attempted suicide in this chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Teen Wolf or it's characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as it is the last one. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this story. :)

They worked together as a pack one last time, with Allison and Stiles as the leaders (which just barely worked, by the way, because they couldn’t stop sassing each other and pointing out all the flaws in the plan- both used it as defense mechanism to stay strong after Scott died until they defeated the enemy and could break down), to defeat the nogitsune. 

A few days later, they dressed up in all black on a rainy day (it was like the sky knew they were sad) and buried a piece of their souls six feet under ground as Scott’s body was lowered in the coffin into the ground. It was done. The war is over.

* * *

Allison’s dad breaks the news a few days later- he wants to return to France for an undisclosed amount of time.

(“We’re going to France.” He says.

“What?” She shrieks, furiously and on the verge of tears.

“I  _ said _ , we’re going to France. Beacon Hills is far too dangerous!”

Allison has to clench and unclench her fists and her jaw a few times before regaining her composure. “But I have friends here!” She screams.

“And you could end up dead here!” He retaliates.

“Well, I’d rather end up  _ dead  _ trying to protect my  _ friends  _ then run like a  _ coward _ !” She spits.

“Fine. Stay with Lydia, then. I’ll be in France if you need me.” Argent doesn’t have the energy to fight his daughter on the topic anymore.)

* * *

 

Lydia helps Allison unpack in the guest room, but there’s little talking involved. They’re both too broken and destroyed about Scott. And they can’t help but wonder if they’ll ever speak to the rest of the pack again. Isaac’s left for France with her dad yesterday and Kira’s returned to New York because she’s not that close with anyone. And Stiles has been locked up in his room for weeks now, not answering his phone. He disconnected it, Allison thinks, anyway.

“Do you think Stiles will ever be okay again?” Allison asks, solemnly while unpacking a few shirts for her suitcase.

“He lost his mom when he was eight, then he got dragged into the supernatural world and lost his innocence, and on top of all that, he lost Scott- his best friend since preschool, his brother, so to speak. So, probably not, but will any of us ever be okay again after all we’ve been through?” Lydia wonders, pausing what she’s doing, which was taking a pair of Allison’s jeans out of the suitcase in front of her.

Allison thinks about it. She, herself, lost her aunt right in front of her eyes, her mom a few months later, and her first love in her arms just a few weeks ago. She’s haunted by the memories of blood splashing onto her face as Kate’s throat was slashed by Peter, and by the smell of the hospital when she saw her mom’s dead body laying there through a glass window, and the black blood staining Scott’s smile as he said he still loved her.

She has all these demons and ashes swarming her head and heart. Speaking of, her heart is dead inside her chest and she’s pretty certain it will never beat again. Because yes, she still loved Scott even though she gave him permission to move on from her with Kira. She never stopped loving him and she knows she never will.

The only reason she broke it off with him at the end of sophomore year was because there was too much going on, with her mom having just died and her having gone down a path she wasn’t very proud of. She had needed to find herself and that meant no distractions, and Scott had been too much of a distraction. But now she wishes  she hadn’t let him go because she misses his arms around her as she falls asleep or the feel of his lips on hers. Or his heart beating underneath her ear as she fell into a deep slumber. Or the warmth of his hands in hers.

She still can’t believe the war is over and Scott’s not here. Sure, nobody ever said that victory comes without casualties and they say “the good always die young.” But, they never really tell you that they never die alone. Allison tells Lydia she needs to use the bathroom as soon as she feels her eyes start to burn with tears and then leaves.

Once she gets in the tiny room, she closes the door behind her and leans up against it before sliding down it and thinking,  _ You said you’d wait for me, that you’d rescue me, but the war is over, Scott, and the world is swallowing me whole. _

Then, the tears fall and the choked sobs escaped her throat.

* * *

 

Lydia lets the voices in her head grow louder and louder with each sunrise. She finds it kind of peaceful, actually. It drowns her reality from her thoughts. But sometimes, it’s not enough and she feels the guilt weigh down on her shoulders. She had tried so  _ hard  _ to warn them not to come for her, but they didn’t listen. And now  _ Scott’s dead _ because of her inability to use her powers for good.

She tries to be strong and reconnect with the pack, but the guilt overwhelms her and she pushes everyone away. She spends all of her time diving into books about banshees and soaks up the information, trying to get a better understanding of her powers, maybe to figure out how to use them to stop someone from dying.

However, she does keep in contact with Allison, but they only talk a few times every couple days, and the conversations are usually kept on the surface. Like, “Did you do the math homework?” or “How was gym (or insert whatever class you like?)” Because if they start asking “How are you?” they’ll break and neither want to do that. So, they simply avoid it.

But today, when they see each other in the halls, Allison doesn’t avoid it. She says, “Hey, how are you?” Completely forgetting their secret agreement to avoid those words.

And Lydia has to fake a smile and pretend she’s doing just fine, but really there are tears on the verge of forming in her green eyes. And as soon as Allison’s gone, Lydia runs to the girls bathroom and breaks down, slumping on the floor, not caring who sees her cry because Scott’s dead and she couldn’t do anything to save him.

* * *

And then there’s Stiles. Oh, Stiles, the boy who lost his mom too young, who lost his innocence at eight years old, but never let anyone know that, the boy who just lost his brother. He blamed himself, mostly, but part of him couldn’t help but blame Allison and Lydia. Another part of him blamed Kate. And another blamed Gerard. And Peter. And even Derek.

But no matter what he does, Stiles can’t help but think if he had just been stronger, just a little stronger…..if he could’ve closed the damn door in his mind before the nogitsune slipped in, then maybe, just maybe, Scott would still be here.

But he wasn’t…..and now Scott is dead, so Stiles distances himself from everyone, even convinces his father to just let him be homeschooled to avoid the remainder of Scott’s pack. And to avoid Malia, the girl he had promised to get Scott to help become a coyote again. He felt so guilt stricken that he couldn’t even look anyone in the eyes anymore or even talk to anyone.

It got so bad that he disconnected his phone, so no one could call him. And thankfully, they took the hint and just left him alone, for the last few weeks, at least. It was only a matter of time before they stopped leaving him to his own thoughts. His thoughts that were consuming him to an unhealthy point. Stiles was so consumed by his guilt and grief that he was considering just ending it all with a blade through his chest.

He wished Lydia had just let him die that night, instead of kissing him to make him breathe properly again. If only his breathing had continue to shorten, then his heart beat would’ve sped up to a dangerously high speed and probably made his body fall into shock until it just stopped. And he was dead.

But then again, he thought, death was far too kind for a monster like him. He knew that, technically, he was still human, but when the nogitsune had possessed him, and hurt people, the people he cared about the most, he had felt so good, so powerful that it was sickening. So, now he thought there’s no way he’s  _ not  _ a monster.

* * *

Stiles hears a quiet tapping at his bedroom door and it breaks him from his suicidal trance. The butcher knife drops to the carpet as the door cracks open to reveal a coppery haired, short girl along with a dark haired, taller girl.

“Why is there a knife on the carpet, Stiles?” Lydia says, noticing the silver blade, a stark contrast against the carpet.

“And why is there blood on your shirt?” Allison asks, concern filling her voice as she steps closer to her friend. 

Stiles looks down at his shirt and notices a few drops of blood seeping through the blue cotton, he hadn’t even felt the tip of the knife pressing against his chest. Then, he looks at Allison with a pained look in his amber eyes, it sends chills down her spine.

“You were trying to kill yourself…….weren’t you?” It’s more of a statement than a question, but she’s confused, so it comes out as a mix between the two.

“Huh, I, honestly, hadn’t even noticed the blade.” He attempts to joke, but it falls on deaf ears.

Lydia sits down on the bed next to Stiles, taking his hands in hers like a sandwich. “Stiles, why would you try to do that?” Her voice faltering.

“Because it’s all too much.” He says, sadness boiling over and the hot, salty water falls from his usually warm, soft, romantic brown eyes.

“I lost my mom at  _ eight _ ! Along with my innocence! I grew up too freaking fast! And now?....... I lost my best friend, my  _ brother _ ! And it’s  _ my  _ fault!” Stiles yells, his voice filled with an overwhelming sense of guilt and pain.

Both Allison and Lydia’s eyes fill with understanding.

“I can’t even sleep anymore. My thoughts keep me wired all day long.” He admits, calmer now. But there are still tears dripping down his cheeks.

Then, the two girls notice the purple bags under his eyes and the sick look on him.

“Maybe talking to someone might help?” Allison suggested.

Stiles’ eyes fall to the knife on the ground. “Yeah, maybe.” He lies.

He honestly doesn’t think therapy is gonna help.

“So, do you wanna talk about it?” She tries again.

He shakes his head.

Her brows furrow in confusion. “Stiles, you just tried to kill yourself and you don’t want to talk about it?”

“No, I don’t, okay? I just want to be alone!” He says, wiping his tears away.

“Fine, Lydia, let’s go and leave the  _ grump  _ to himself.” Allison sassed, grabbing Lydia’s wrist, gently, and walking out.

But just before they get too far way, Lydia reaches down and picks up the knife. “Just to make sure you don’t try anything like  _ this  _ again.” She holds the knife in his view.

Then, the two girls leave Stiles alone to wallow in his thoughts again. Thoughts of suicide start to consume him again.

_ The war is over _ , Stiles thinks.  _ And Scott would want you to be happy, to keep living even if he’s not around. Plus, you have your friends to help you when things get bad, Stiles. It’s gonna be okay,  _ he reasons with himself.

He remembers Allison saying,  _ “There’s always hope.” _

And for the first time in almost six weeks, Stiles actually believes it. He decides right then and there that starting Monday, he would return to school and continue on with his life, the way Scott would’ve wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final installment of this story, therefore, I hope you enjoyed it or that it made you emotional. And as always, I didn't have anyone to read it over, so if there's any grammatical errors, let me know. Also, sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter....I've been really busy this week. Thanks for the kudos and the reviews. I really do love getting them. And once again, thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you sob? How many times did you grab the ice cream or your tissues? 
> 
> Have you picked up on the running theme I have going on with my fics? I'll give you a hint: I like emotionally torturing myself (and others). 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks, Favorites are all highly appreciated, but I understand if you don't want to, loves. Thanks for reading, though. That's also highly appreciated. Lol 
> 
> P.S. If there's any mistakes, let me know and I will fix them ( I don't have a beta.)


End file.
